This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using a microfluidic device we can create 3D environments to study the migration of cancer cells to elucidate the possible behaviors and events that occur during metastasis. By using the laminar properties of the microchannels we can generate gradients of growth factors, drugs, or chemokines and look at how the cells respond in a 3D fashion. To study the 3D interaction of the cell with the matrix environment, confocal microscopy is required and is a valuable tool in recording the events in real time. By using the Olympus confocal system as well as the expertise of the LFD, I hope to be able to characterize and develop the microfluidic device as well as observe 3D cellular interactions (either between cells, their environment, or with the addition of chemoattractants).